Główna atrakcja/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Łał, Applejack, naprawdę nigdy nie organizowałaś koncertu? :Applejack: Jak dla mnie organizowanie koncertu i rodeo niewiele się różni. :Twilight Sparkle: A dzięki znajomościom Pinkie wśród organizatorów koncertu w Ponypaluzie będziemy mieć świetne zespoły na festiwalu Pomocnych Kopytek. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie Pie... Zaraz, to ja. Posłuchajcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Co się dzieje, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Mam dla was piorunującą wiadomość. To jest coś takiego, że fryz staje dęba. :Rainbow Dash: No gadaj Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie było łatwo. Właściwie to było okropnie trudno, ale udało mi się pozyskać największą gwiazdę muzyki w całej Equestrii i główną atrakcję muzycznego festiwalu pomocnych kopytek. :Applejack: Saphire Shores. :Pinkie Pie: Saphire Shores? Błagam, Saphire Shores jest tylko drugą największą gwiazdą muzyki w Equestrii. Zaprosiłam wielką, jedyną Hrabinę Coloraturę. :Wszystkie: Łaaał. :Applejack: Co to za jedna, ta Hraina Coloratura? :Pinkie Pie: Mój fryz stanął dęba. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Główna atrakcja :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, kto to jest ta Hrabina Coloratura? :Pinkie Pie: Przecież powiedziałam, że to największa gwiazda muzyki w Equestrii! Jak, jak, jak, jak, jak, jak, jak mogłaś o niej nie słyszeć?! :Applejack: Nie wiem, ale znałam taką jedną Coloraturę, kiedy byłam mała. śmiech Ale by było śmiesznie, gdyby tamta Coloratura i ta Coloratura, to była ta sama Coloratura! :Pinkie Pie: Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ty osobiście znasz Hrabinę Coloraturę? :Applejack: Wiesz, to chyba nie jest ten sam kucyk, bo moja kumpela nie była żadną tam wielką gwiazdą. :Pinkie Pie: Pamiętasz jej uroczy znaczek? :Applejack: Jasne, to był taki pęk super kolorowych nutek, które błyszczały w słońcu. :Pinkie Pie: Czy to było to? :Applejack: O! Ale numer, to właśnie jest ten jej uroczy znaczek. :Pinkie Pie: Czy wiesz, ile się musiałam nagimnastykować, żeby ją namówić na występ na festiwalu! To była robota, ten kucyk jest bardzo wymagający. :Applejack: Nieee. :Pinkie Pie: Taaak. :Rarity: Ja całkowicie ją rozumiem. My, artystki mamy swoje wymagania, żeby wykonywać swoją pracę. :Applejack: Musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie, bo Rara była taką zwyczajną dziewczyną. :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Royal Riff, Spike, Sprinkle Medley, Twilight Sparkle: Rara?! :Applejack: Nawet jej imię było dla niej zbyt dziwaczne, więc przerobiłam Coloratura na Rara. :Applejack: Super się bawiłyśmy na obozie przyjaźni. Rara była wesoła i otwarta. Byłyśmy jak dwa jabłka z tej samej gałęzi. Rara i ja wystąpiłyśmy razem na obozowym konkursie. Pamiętam jej śpiew, miała niesamowity czysty głos, najpiękniejszy, jaki w życiu słyszałam. :Equestria, the Land I Love :Coloratura :Applejack: Po obozie pisałyśmy jeszcze do siebie, potem kontakt się urwał. Rara zawsze chciała jechać do Manehattanu i zrobić karierę. Ale, wymagająca gwiazda? Poczekaj Pinkie jak Rara tu przyjedzie zobaczysz, że jest takim samym kucykiem jak ty i ja. :Pinkie Pie: Ja nie muszę czekać. Ona już tu jest. :Applejack: Serio? :Applejack: Rara? :Pinkie Pie: Hrabina Koloratura! :Svengallop: Rozejść się, z drogi. Nawet nie próbujcie dotykać Gwiazdy. :Applejack: Nie, to nie może być ona. :Applejack: Cześć pamiętasz mnie, poznałyśmy się na obozie. Dałam ci przezwisko Rara. :Hrabina Coloratura: AJ? :Applejack: Tak, jak się masz Rara! :Hrabina Coloratura: Kopycio! :Rarity: O, masz kopycio od Hrabiny Koloratury. Spójrz, pewnie uważa, że jesteś wyjątkowa. :Hrabina Coloratura: Kopycio! Kopycio! Kopycio! :Applejack: Taa, bardzo wyjątkowa. :Svengallop: I tak właśnie robi się wejście - wielkie, śmiałe, totalnie oszałamiające, ale mieliśmy drobny zgrzyt, ta twoja konwersacja z tym prostym kucykiem ze wsi. Czy ty naprawdę znasz ją? :Hrabina Coloratura: O tak! To moja koleżanka z dzieciństwa AJ, to ona pierwsza zaczęła nazywać mnie Rara. :Svengallop: Ach tak, uroczo i zwyczajnie. Oczywiście to ja pierwszy zacząłem nazywać cię Hrabiną, no i tylko popatrz, jak od tego czasu wysoko zaszłaś tak? Masz wszystko, o czym tylko można zamarzyć. Skoro o tym mowa, gdzie jest ta cała Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Ja jestem Pinkie Pie, Panie menedżerze. :Svengallop: Czy masz wodę importowaną z tęczowych wodospadów, o którą prosiłem dla Coloratury? :Pinkie Pie: Mam dwadzieścia szklanych butelek o tutaj. :Svengallop: Czy nie mówiłem, żeby dołączyć słomki do wszystkich napojów Hrabiny Coloratury? :Pinkie Pie: Nie wydaje mi się, ale na szczęście ja mam największą kolekcję słomek w Equestrii. Tę słomkę nazwałam Fernando. :Svengallop: Chciałbym się upewnić, że przygotowałaś resztę rzeczy, o które prosiła Hrabina Coloratura, jeszcze zanim rozpocznie próbę, możemy? :Pinkie Pie: Możemy! :Svengallop: Bukiety kwiatów z królewskich ogrodów Canterlot, czekoladowe eklerki zrobione przez Gustava le Grand, wybór kryształów z kryształowego imperium, świeżo zrywane czereśnie z czereśniowej farmy, osobno żółte i czerwone. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko się zgadza. :Svengallop: Cóż, jakimś cudem twoje prośby zostały cudem spełnione, a więc teraz możemy przystąpić DO PRÓBY! :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz Applejack? Wymagająca. :Applejack: Pinkie ma rację Rarity. Ta Rara, którą znałam, nie chowała się za woalką, rozdając stemplowane pocałunki, piła zwyczajną wodę i nie musiała segregować czereśni. :Rarity: Och, ależ ja cię rozumiem. Czasem jest nam trudno, gdy ktoś się zmienia. :Applejack: Ona się stała innym kucykiem! :Rarity: Wierz mi, kiedy zobaczysz Hrabinę Coloraturę na scenie, nie będziesz mogła w to uwierzyć! :The Spectacle :Applejack: Rarity masz rację, ja w to nie wierzę! :Svengallop: O, moja cudowna gwiazdo dzięki tym lśniącym kostiumom, czadowej choreografii i świetnym efektom wokalnym, które opracowałem twój występ był rewelacyjny Hrabino Coloraturo. :Hrabina Coloratura: Och, dziękuję Svengallop. :Applejack: Może czegoś nie rozumiem, ale ten koleś wcale nie komplementował Rary. Zachwycał się gadżetami i świecidełkami, które z niej zrobiły Hrabinę Coloratura. :Rarity: O nie nie nie nie nie nie to wcale nie tak Applejack. Stworzenie tej całej oprawy to jest wielka praca i występ Hrabiny Coloratury nie byłby taki sam bez nich. :Applejack: A moim zdaniem, to wcale nie byłoby takie złe. :Hrabina Coloratura: Och, jeśli to już koniec to chciałabym wrócić do przyczepy i odpocząć Svengallop. :Pinkie Pie: Przypominam, że teraz masz zaplanowane spotkanie z uczniami! :Svengallop: Jak chcesz, to pomogę ci się wymigać od tego spotkania z dzieciakami Hrabino. :Hrabina Coloratura: To wykluczone. Moja ulubiona część każdego tournée to spotkanie z dzieciakami! :Applejack: Maluchy będą szczęśliwe, jak to usłyszą Rara! :Hrabina Coloratura: Młode kucyki z Ponyville, w ramach festiwalu Pomocnych Kopytek organizuję konkurs, którego zwycięzcy będą mogli zaśpiewać ze mną na jutrzejszym koncercie. Co wy na to? :Hrabina Coloratura: No dobrze, a kto chce dostać kopycio? :Applejack: Taka właśnie była Rara, jaką pamiętam. :Pinkie Pie: Ale załatwiłam wszystko, o co prosiłeś. :Svengallop: Tamto było dla Hrabiny Coloratury, to jest dla mnie! A to, czego chce to owies ekstra! :Pinkie Pie: Och, mamy pełno smacznego owsa prosto z Ponyville! :Svengallop: Tego to bym nawet nie dawał kurom. Ja chcę dostać najlepszy, owies apolański. Dalej słyszałem, że w okolicy rośnie mnóstwo jabłoni, przynieś mi więc pięćset obranych i pokrojonych jabłek. Daje ci na to dwadzieścia cztery godziny. :Pinkie Pie: Ale tego się nie da zrobić! :Svengallop: Czy chcesz, żebym zabrał Hrabinę Coloraturę z waszego małego festiwaliku, bo ja mogę to zrobić. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Svengallop postawił nowe żądania i powiedział... :Applejack: Słyszałam Pinkie, ale nie martw się, pogadam z Rarą i wszystko wyjaśnię. :Apple Bloom: Widzisz siostra, widzisz? :Hrabina Coloratura: Czy to ta siostrzyczka Apple, o której mi pisałaś? :Apple Bloom: Czekaj Applejack, pisałaś do Hrabiny Coloratury na mój temat?! :Hrabina Coloratura: AJ napisała, że ma cudowną siostrzyczkę Apple Bloom. :Applejack: No dobra, zmykajcie już stąd maluchy. :Hrabina Coloratura: śmiech :Applejack: Hej Rara, czy możemy pogadać o twoim menedżerze? :Hrabina Coloratura: Jasne, a o co chodzi? :Applejack: Otóż, kiedy byłaś na spotkaniu z uczniami on zażądał różnych dziwnych rzeczy od Pinkie Pie. :Hrabina Coloratura: Svengallop bardzo ciężko pracuje jako mój menedżer, więc jeśli potrzebuje czegoś gdy, jesteśmy w trasie, to ja w tym nic złego nie widzę. :Applejack: A czy widzisz coś złego w tym, że powiedział Pinkie Pie, że jeśli do jutra nie dostanie tych rzeczy, to zabierze cię z naszego festiwalu? :Hrabina Coloratura: Co?! Ale on wie, że koncerty charytatywne są dla mnie ważne i wyjazd stąd zepsuje mój wizerunek. :Applejack: Moim zdaniem Svengallop ma w głębokim poważaniu twoje akcje charytatywne. :Hrabina Coloratura: To nie prawda! Svengallop zawsze mnie wspierał w moich działaniach. Mówisz tak dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosna. :Applejack: Zazdrosna o kogo?! O kucyka, który chowa się za woalką, żeby nie widzieć, że ktoś ją wykorzystuje. Nie, tego to ci nie zazdroszczę Rara. :Hrabina Coloratura: Ja nie jestem Rara tylko Hrabina Coloratura i chociaż przyjaźniłyśmy się jako dzieci, to nasze drogi się najwyraźniej rozeszły. :Applejack: To nie w porządku, on nią manipuluje, a ona tego nie chce widzieć. :Pinkie Pie: Dość gadania, obieraj! :Applejack: Sorki Pinkie, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ten cwany Svengallop tak ją wykorzystywał. :Applejack: Hrabino Coloraturo! :Hrabina Coloratura: O! AJ powiedziałaś moje imię. :Applejack: To twoje nowe imię, ale widziałam tą dawną ciebie, jak rozmawiałaś wczoraj z dzieciakami, ale w twoim otoczeniu jest ktoś, kto wolałby, żebyś nie robiła takich rzeczy. :Hrabina Coloratura: Ehh, nie zaczynaj. :Applejack: Proszę cię, daj mi szansę, to ci udowodnię, że mówię prawdę. :Hrabina Coloratura: A w jaki sposób zamierzasz to zrobić? :Applejack: Zrób dokładnie to, co powiem i zobaczymy czy twoje dobro naprawdę leży na sercu Svengallopowi. :Hrabina Coloratura: Svengallop? Svengallop! Gdzie jesteś Svengallop? :Svengallop: Tu jestem, potrzebujesz czegoś? :Hrabina Coloratura: Tak, właśnie zastanawiam się, czy nie odwołać tego konkursu dla dzieci w szkole. :Svengallop: Hrabino to świetny pomysł. Nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy odwołasz ten bezsensowny konkurs dla dzieciaków. :Hrabina Coloratura: Ty serio? :Svengallop: Robisz to na każdym charytatywnym evencie i to absolutnie nie służy promowaniu Hrabiny Coloratury, którą ja stworzyłem. Konkurs odwołujemy. Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Tak Svengallop. :Svengallop: Wprowadzamy pewne zmiany w programie. Chodź za mną. :Svengallop: Odwołaj konkurs dla źrebaków i zapisz mnie do spa na zabiegi. Teraz kiedy nie muszę robić próby z tymi smarkaczami, będę mieć czas dla siebie. Pamiętasz umowę, wykaż się albo diva odpadnie z waszej akcji dobroczynnej! :Svengallop: No dobrze Hrabino Coloraturo wszystko załatwione. :Svengallop: Wykaż się albo diva odpadnie z waszej akcji dobroczynnej! :Hrabina Coloratura: Więc tak się zachowuje menedżer? :Svengallop: A bo co? Jest jakiś problem? :Hrabina Coloratura: Wykorzystujesz moje imię do tego, by zmuszać inne kucyki do świadczenia ci przysług. :Svengallop: Ale ja tak ciężko haruję dla ciebie, że zasługuję na wszystko, co najlepsze! :Hrabina Coloratura: Ale nie masz prawa straszyć kucyków, że nie wystąpię na ich koncercie dobroczynnym, nie zrobiłabym tego swoim fanom, a ty powinieneś był wiedzieć, że ja nigdy bym nie odwołała konkursu dla małych kucyków. :Svengallop: Ta cała głupia dobroczynność i konkursy dla dzieci to są pozostałości tej małej nudnej Rary, którą spotkałem w Manehattanie. :Hrabina Coloratura: Najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz prawdziwej mnie! :Svengallop: To jest jakiś żart! To dzięki mnie stałaś się kimś i nigdy nie poradzisz sobie beze mnie. Powodzenia Hrabino Coloraturo, życzę szczęścia. :Applejack: Oh, Rara tak mi przykro. Czy dasz radę wieczorem wystąpić na koncercie? :Hrabina Coloratura: Oczywiście ostatecznie koncert musi się odbyć. :Hrabina Coloratura: O jeny Rarity, Svengallop ma rację, to będzie jakaś katastrofa, na pewno wypadnę okropnie. :Applejack: Rarity, dasz nam porozmawiać? :Rarity: Oczywiście. :Applejack: Czemu sądzisz, że to będzie katastrofa? :Hrabina Coloratura: Ponieważ Svengallop zajmował się wszystkim nagłośnienie, światła, efekty. Bez Svengallopa nie mam niczego! :Applejack: Zaraz zaraz nie ma najmniejszego powodu do paniki Rara. Svengallop zrobił z ciebie Hrabinę Coloraturę i udawał przyjaciela, bo miał korzyści z tego, że jesteś gwiazdą, ale wśród prawdziwych przyjaciół ważne jest to, aby każdy mógł być taki jaki jest. Rara, gdy jesteś po prostu sobą, widzę najjaśniejszą gwiazdę, jaka świeci na niebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobry wieczór! Witamy na otwarciu festiwalu muzycznego Pomocnych Kopytek. Mam wielką przyjemność zaprosić was na występ naszej gwiazdy Hrabiny Coloratury! :Hrabina Coloratura: Tę piosenkę możecie znać, a jednak ona będzie całkiem nowa, trochę tak jak ja Rara. :The Magic Inside :Hrabina Coloratura: Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję. Kiedy przybyłam na festiwal Pomocnych Kopytek, nie pamiętałam, kim naprawdę jestem, ale przyjaciółka sprzed lat przypomniała mi, czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń i powiedziała, że jeśli będę naprawdę sobą, to nie może się nie udać, dlatego przygotowałam dla niej specjalną niespodziankę. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo zapraszam was! :Equestria, the Land I Love (repryza) :Coloratura i Znaczkowa Liga :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Mane Attraction Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu